The invention concerns an apparatus for rotating and moving an ingot mold table in a vacuum melting and casting unit. On the one hand, the mold table can be linearly moved into a pouring position or a resting position and, on the other hand, it can be rotated around its vertical axis. Each of the molds, which are disposed on the table, can thus be positioned in front of the pouring nose of a crucible and all motors to drive the rotating and moving apparatus are provided outside the vacuum chamber.
Vacuum melting and casting units are known where the mold table can be rotated and moved exclusively by separate devices (Leybold prospectus 31-200.01 and 31.220.1/2).
In these publications, the molds stand on a mold table, also referred to as a rotary table, that is usually rotatably supported in a movable mold chamber. The rotary table is driven by a motor attached on the outside at the bottom of the mold chamber. The mold chamber itself is moved by sets of wheels provided on the outside of the chamber with at least one set of wheels being driven.
Also, other rotating and moving apparatus have been designed where the mold table is moved inside a stationary mold chamber by means of a chain hoist or a roller system, for example.
All these known vacuum melting and casting units inclusive of the conventional rotating and moving devices for mold tables have the disadvantage of being very large. This means that (1) their manufacture involves a great amount of labor and cost, and (2) due to the large chamber volumes, their method of operation is slow and hence not economical.